Revival of a forgotten race
by fasha123
Summary: Takes place seven years after the cell games when chichi dies of childbirth Gohan is forced to live with Vegeta And Bulma soon he relizes that the saiyans are not all that bad andthen goku and vegeta use the dragon balls to bring back a forgotten race
1. Prologue

Revival of a forgotten race

by fasha123

Prologue

Long ago there was a powerful race of peaceful warriors called the Saiyans. They lived in peace with the Tuffles for a millenia. But that all changed when the Tuffles attacked.

The Tuffles attacked unprovoked because they wanted to be the only race on planet plant. Many Saiyan babies died in the first attack. But even though the evidence pointed towards them, the Tuffles denied that they were behind the attack. The then King Berdol V and the Saiyan high counsel knew better and King Berdol V asked the high counsel for a declaration of war on the Tuffles And the high counsel granted it.

For seventy years the war raged on. The Tuffles did not want peace they wanted the saiyans killed and would not take any peace request from King Berdol V or the King that proceeded him King Berdol VI for King Berdol V died of old age then in seventy first year of the war King Berdol VI of The saiyans was killed in action and a young but powerful Twelve year old Prince Vegeta became King Vegeta and with the invention of the Saibamen, they tipped the war in their favor and by the eightieth year of the war they defeated the Tuffles by way of genocide.

Then the Cold Empire heard of the Saiyans and Emperor Frieza went to the renamed Planet Vegeta And defeated King Vegeta and the entire Saiyan Royal Guard. He forced King Vegeta to dismantle the High council and forced the entire Saiyan population into forced labor of the Cold Empire, the labor of purging planets of their inhabitants and selling it to the highest bidder.

The Saiyans didn't mind this at all. In fact, they relished in fighting strong opponents. But with each giving battle, the Saiyans got stronger and stronger until they were so powerful that even a low class Saiyan could conquer a planet where Frieza's elites backed away from.

So Frieza began to fear that the Saiyans would gather together and rebel against him. One of his advisors and generals, Zarbon, suggested to blow up Planet Vegeta, as even he knew the power of Saiyans. The Cold Emperor then sent Prince Vegeta, Nappa the Saiyan General, and Raditz to another planet just so he could keep them as his pets.

After several days, Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta, which effectively killed all the Saiyans who were on the planet. But one baby escaped the destruction of his planet, and was sent to earth.

The baby was named Kakarot and was sent to Earth to destroy it. But luckily, the child was found by an old man named Gohan. He renamed Kakarot 'Goku' and he set out on many adventures through his life and faced many foes, such as the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, and the three Saiyans Frieza spared.

But soon Goku encounters Frieza himself on Planet Namek. It was mostly one sided in Frieza's favor, as he transformed into his fourth form. Not even Goku's Kaioken times 20 could faze him.

That was before Goku became the Super Saiyan of Legend, the first of many in a thousand years. The tables quickly turned and the newly transformed Goku pummeled Frieza easily. But the Cold Emperor became desperate and threw a blast that would destroy the planet in five minutes. Goku had easily beaten Frieza and tried to show him mercy, but he wouldn't accept it, so the Super Saiyan had to blast him to smithereens.

Goku had escaped the exploding planet to Yardrat where he learned his Instant Transmission technique.

But Frieza was still not dead. He was found in the clutches of space by his father King Cold. He had Frieza repaired, as most of his body no longer there. Hell bent on revenge, Frieza and King Cold rushed to Earth to kill Goku and purge the planet of life. But when they arrived they were not met with Goku but a mysterious youth called Trunks and with the swing of his sword he killed Frieza and blasted King Cold to oblivion.

Then Trunks warned Goku about the Androids and then he left with three years to train. When the androids did attack they were outmatched by Android 17 and 18. The situation spiraled out of control when Cell revealed himself, a being created by Dr. Gero with the DNA of all the Earth's Special Forces. Cell attacked and absorbed 17 and 18, becoming the most dangerous villain the Z-Fighters ever faced.

Soon Cell announces the Cell Games for all of the strongest warriors to compete which began 10 days later. Goku fights first in which he gives up after seeing he was no match for him. Gohan takes over and shows everyone that he was stronger than his father, but lacked the warrior spirit, which the bio-android easily took advantage of. The child then transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, a true level beyond Super Saiyan. He thrashes Cell around and even makes him throw up Android 18. Cell decided to blow himself up and take everyone with him, but Goku sacrificed himself by transporting Cell to King Kai's planet in Otherworld. Cell was then revealed to have survived and was stronger than ever, but in the end Gohan defeated him with the help of Vegeta.

This is where our story begins.

Please review this is my first story.


	2. High school

A/N: sorry for the long wait i truly appolgize for it i am currently looking for a reliable beta that is why this chapter took so long to come out

Chapter 1. High School.

**West City, Capsule Corporation**

* * *

Seven months have passed since the cell games and inside a building called Capsule Corp. Medical Bay there a is baby crying. But in the room next to the room where the baby is in, there are three people; a women on a bed wearing a hospital gown, a teenage boy, and a women in a lab coat.

"Mom, mom breathe. In, out." yells a thirteen year old boy with black hair that spikes wild everywhere, he is wearing a purple gi and has his hands on his mother's bed.

"Breathe Chichi." yells a women with blue hair, her name is Bulma. "How is Chichi still in pain if she already gave birth, something is not right?"

"Yahh!" screams Chichi as she collapses in the the bed, the next thing that is heard is beep beep beep beep, as the monitor that Chichi is hooked to shows three straight lines. This instantly alerts Bulma and she runs to the bed.

"No... Gohan get me the AED!" yells Bulma, looking straight into Gohan's eyes.

Gohan runs to the wall behind him, grabs a machine, runs to Bulma and gives her the machine. Bulma puts the two handles on Chichi's chest.

"One, two, three!" yells Bulma has she shocks Chichi's chest to get her heart pumping again.

No result.

"Moooooom," cries Gohan. "please don't die mom, you're the only thing I have left."

"One, two, three!" Bulma said again she used the AED on Chichi's chest. Seeing that the AED didn't work, Bulma collapses on her knees and says in a soft voice. "We lost her."

"Nooooo mooooom!" Gohan cried.

*Seven years Later*

**Capsule Corporation**

Seven years have passed since that fateful day and Gohan and Goten, as the baby was named, have been adopted by Bulma and Vegeta. Gohan grew attached to Vegeta and continued to train hard.

Now the two are training in a room with red lights, one is one the floor with bruises and the other is standing up.

"Gohan, I know you can hit harder than that!" yells Vegeta.

"Vegeta let's call it for now, I have to get ready for school after all I do start today." Gohan tells Vegeta.

"Okay, but when you get back its sparring time." replies Vegeta.

"But before I go I want you to think. Do you want to be more than the prince of two half-breeds and two full blooded saiyans including yourself?" inquiries Gohan.

Then Gohan walked out of the gravity room and went straight to the shower.

When Gohan walked out of the shower he was wearing dark blue jean pants and a short sleeve green t-shirt.

"Bulma I am off to school, see you when I come back." yells Gohan at Bulma.

"Okay Gohan, see you later." says Bulma.

* * *

**Hercule City**

Gohan is driving in a yellow Chevy Camero on his way to Orange Star High School. He is driving when he passes a sign that says welcome to Hercule City.

"Ha pathetic, they would name a city after that weakling." Gohan chuckles, when a police siren goes off behind him.

"Oh great it's the coppers, now what did I do?" says Gohan frustrated as he pulls over.

The cop parks behind Gohan and walks towards Gohan's car as Gohan rolls down his window

"License and registration." says the cop, Gohan then hands over his license and the car's registration.

"Know why I pull you over today?" asks the officer.

"No, please enlighten me." replies Gohan, in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, you were going 5 kmh faster then the speed limit, which is 70 kmh. On top of that your plate needs to be renewed so here are two tickets. For speeding it's $456.87 zeni and for the expired plate $890.50 zeni." answers the cop as he hands Gohan the tickets.

The cop went back to the car after signaling Gohan to leave.

Then Gohan moves forward until he reaches the school. When he reaches the school he parks and capsule-ized his car, then proceeds to go to the office.

* * *

**Orange Star High school**

At the office Gohan instantly walks toward the office where he meets a lady.

"I am Gohan Son, today is my first day I need my schedule."

"Here it is boy" replies the lady.

Gohan yanks the schedule from her hands and walls to room 101 which is down the hall from the office.

"What a rude kid." says the office attendant.

Gohan walks to room 101 and knocks on the door. The door opens and out comes a old man.

"Wait a moment my name is Mr. Modono." said the man.

Mr. Modano strode into his classroom. Setting down his agenda and assignment plans for the day, he spoke to the class. "Good morning, my young, uh, scholars. Today, we are honored to have a new member in class."

Turning towards the doorway, he nodded at the figure waiting outside the classroom with a arrogant smile on his face "That's your cue, my boy."

Gohan arrogantly steps into the room."Oh, morning! My name's Gohan. Be nice to me and I will be your friend be rude to me even once and I'm your worst nightmare"

Next to Videl, Erasa looked over the new boy. "Ooh! Look at him, Videl! He's a cutie."

Videl leans over her desk. "He looks more like a arrogant muscle bound freak."

On her other side, her friend Sharpener chuckles. "I know what you mean I may have muscles, but I am not arrogant."

Videl continues to analyze the new kid. "Where have I scene him before?" As she continued to ponder over him, she stopped paying attention to the droll voice of their teacher.

An arrogant voice rang out. "Eat this!" This prompted an uproar of laughter, and people started whistling and chattering. Mr. Modano shouted.

"Silence! You kids are an embarrassment to public school!"

Videl rolled her eyes at the absurdity of his statement. "He acts as though there was dignity in public school to begin with!"

"Yoohoo! New boy!" Videl turned to see Erasa pointing to a chair. "Here's one."

"Now I know where I seen you before, you're that guy the cops pulled over today." said Videl as Gohan took his seat.

"Well then I am assuming your a nosy prick who does not know how to keep her nose in her own business." replies Gohan.

"Hey, her father is Hercule, the man who saved the world from Cell you should be worshipping the ground she walks on." says Sharpener.

"Aww another blind sheep who didn't see the Cell Games who didn't see that Hercule was swatted away with the flick of his wrist, another blind sheep who knows nothing about ki, another blind sheep who doesn't realize that the only reason Hercule won the 24th Tournament is because Goku, Krillen, Tienshinhan, Yamcha, and Ma junior didn't partake because of the rule changes. Why should I worship a weak girl because of her weak father that claims he beat Cell without solid proof to back it up? Why should I worship the ground of somebody who has a father who is a insult to martial arts? Did you stop to even think about the inconsistencies of his story he changes it every time?" said Gohan to Sharpener.

Erasa and Sharpener were shocked, Videl was just thinking on what Gohan said with that the bell rang.

*Lunch*

Gohan had just finished his twenty-four plate lunch and had closed his eyes to meditate when a short raven haired girl came from behind.

"Um hey I was looking all over for you I was thinking about what you said earlier and realized every word was true, I apologize my name is Videl." said Videl.

"Videl I am Gohan I say your actually smart, the problem with your dad is that he runs his mouth without thinking, but enough of that I need to go back to meditation."

"Okay."

* * *

*Gym*

A whistle blew.

"Because we have a new student, today we will have a martial arts tournament." says the coach. "Here is the line-up, Gohan versus Mike, Nino versus Sharpener, Yamato versus Kirk, and Luis versus Videl. Gohan and Mike onto the matt."

"Gohan you are going to pay for insulting Hercule." yells Mike.

The whistle blew again and Mike charged at Gohan.

"No one insults the defeater of cell and gets aw-" yells Mike as he charges at Gohan, but was knocked out cold by a punch from Gohan.

"Winner Gohan." yells the coach.

In the next match Nino was toyed around like a rag doll before a foot went out of bounds, making Sharpener the winner. Then came Yamato and Kirk, Kirk easily overpowers Yamato being the captain of the rugby team. In the match following Videl kicks Luis, the leading goal scorer of the football team, out of bounds.

"The next round is Gohan versus Sharpener and Videl versus Yamato." yells the coach." Gohan and Sharpener, you're first."

Sharpener then process to punch Gohan over and over again, but Gohan easily blocks each punch. As Gohan is blocking punches Sharpener yells at him. "You may have defeated Mike so easily, but you will not beat me you will wish you never said that, you will go crying home to your mama when I-" but he was cut off as he was

thrown on the ground violently by Gohan.

Grabbing his shirt and lifting Sharpener 30 centimeters of the ground Gohan yells. "You will never talk to me like that you coward, you have big words, but you are all bark and no bite, but I am going to let my fist do the talking now." Gohan now lets go of Sharpener and as he was about to fall on the ground Gohan punches Sharpener and sends him flying to the other wall making Gohan the winner.

In the next match Videl again kicks her opponent out of bounds setting up a Gohan and Videl final fight.

"Okay this is finale. May the best fighter win."

Gohan and videl then trade blows. Videl tries to kick Gohan, but Gohan ducks and punches her stomach throwing her out of bounds.

"Winner by a surprise is Gohan." yells the coach.

Then the bell rings signaling the end of school. Gohan then walks out and decapulse-izes his car. Gohan starts the engine and drives out of school.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**

"Bulma, Vegeta I am home." yells Gohan.

"I am right here Gohan no need to yell. What I want to know is what do you mean by do I want to be more than a prince of two half-breeds and a two full blooded saiyans including myself." yells Vegeta.

"What I meant was do you want to bring back the saiyan race?" replies Gohan.

* * *

CLIFF hanger endings i know

I dont own DBZ


	3. The Search For The Dragon Balls

**Revival of a forgotten race.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Last chapter recap of where we left our heroes off last at.**

"I am right here Gohan! No need to yell boy! What I want to know is what do you mean by do I want to be more than a prince of two half-breeds and a two full blooded saiyans including myself!" yells Vegeta.

"What I meant was do you want to bring back the saiyan race?" replies Gohan.

 **Chapter 2: The Hunt For Dragon Balls**

 **(Capsule Corporation,West City 3:28 pm)**

"I would love that idea after the next-generation will have more human genes than saiyan genes." replies Vegeta.

"Bulma! Can you get me the dragon radar" yells Gohan at the door.

Bulma upon hearing the conversation between the two saiyan warriors exits the room before she retrieves the dragon radar from the top shelf of her office. When she has it in her possession she goes directly to the living room area of her home before she hands the radar over to Gohan.

"Gohan, I told you this is a bad idea!" she says at Gohan before she goes back to her office.

"Vegeta at the 439 mountain area, I have hidden 4 Dragon Balls safely hidden away in the mountains. You will get the rest of the Dragon Balls while I retrieve the four I have hidden. Got it?" says Gohan turning his head toward Vegeta before he walks out the door of the building with Vegeta walking close right behind him.

"When you are done meet me at the 439 mountain area!" yells Vegeta

When they are outside Gohan hands the dragon radar over to Vegeta before he watches as Vegeta hits the button. As they both rise off the ground both take off in seperate ways in the sky.

* * *

 **(King Kai's Planet)**

In the grass there was a short person with a hat that has antennas he is the overseer of the Northern quadrant of the galaxy his name is King Kai.

 **Why is Gohan planning to bring them back.** These are the thoughts in King Kai's mind as he is walking back and forth across the grass field. **What to do what to do about this...I know! i will let Gohan and Vegeta go to the after life to talk with the saiyan race. If Gohan thinks there rehabilitated then i will allow Shenron bring them all back to life.**

"Dende? Dende Guardian of the Earth can you hear me?" asks King Kai telepathically.

"Loud and clear King Kai. What can i do for you?" replies Dende.

"Can you do me a favor?" Asks King Kai.

"Sure" replies Dende.

"When Gohan and Vegeta are finished gathering the Dragon Balls from around the Earth can you take Gohan and Vegeta to King Yamma? I will be waiting for them there." Replies King Kai

"That is not a problem King Kai. It will be done. Unlike Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, and Chioutsu, I do not blame and will never blame Gohan for the death of Goku. Cell is the only one responsible for Goku's demise. I still have a great relationship with Gohan." replies Dende

* * *

Meanwhile as King Kai was talking to Dende on the far distance of the Earth Vegeta is flying through the air in a haste in search of the Dragon Balls. The saiyan prince quickens his speed as he begins to think about what his life will be like once his forgotten race is brought back to existence. As he gets lost into his thoughts his eyes suddenly widen as he hears the Dragon Radar going off in his hand. Looking down towards the small area he is flying over he starts his descend before he realizes this is the same area where he fought Goku so many years ago. The same area that he had witnessed his first ever defeat. The very same area where he swore to himself he would defeat the Earth's greatest hero one day in combat. Beginning to regain his focus Vegeta lands on the ground before he looks down at the radar in his hand.

"Come on! Where is this blasted Dragon Ball! The radar says you are close to me! Where are you!" yells Vegeta as he is walking north across the rocky dirt terrian.

Vegeta continues to walk north staring at the Dragon radar suddenly he steps on a small crater unknowingly on the ground before he falls flat on his face to the ground. Slowly Vegeta starts to get up off the ground.

Dusting himself off with his hands he says quietly out loud

"I hope nobody saw that!"

Looking down to the ground his eyes widen as he sees a small Orange ball with 5 stars across the top on the ground before he picks it up. As he places the ball in the black bag he has brought with him on the journey Vegeta turns his attention back to the Dragon Radar before hitting a small button on the dragon radar revealing the next balls location.

"One down. Two to go. Lets see... the next two are close together to each other at about 50 to 100 Kilometers northeast of here. Excellent. Less work for me."

* * *

In opposite side of the Earth flying at supersonic speeds going through every tree in sight blowing off the leaves clean off Gohan makes his way over towards a small mountain in the distance.. As he slows down his speed he sees a small house in the distance. The very same he had spent so many of his young years in. The same house he would be held in like a prisoner to constantly study. Once the house is directly below him slowly Gohan decends to the ground before he walks slowly towards. Slowly looking around seeing the outside Gohan finds the small house abandoned before he enters inside. As he walks slowly through his former home Gohan quickly finds himself in his former room. Taking a look around finding nothing in the room untouched a smirk comes to his face before he turns his head towards his former bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"Wow! Look at these books for high school students that ChiChi made me study when I was a small boy! Because of her, I couldn't have a normal childhood! Thank you Raditz! If he never came down to Earth, I would have never met Piccolo and would have never known how to fight! Cell would have taken over the world thanks to her selfishness! I mean seriously Calculus! A 4 year old should not know Calculus! He should be playing or learning how to fight! But enough of this! That is in the past!"

Picking up all the textbooks off the shelf Gohan stacks each of the books on top of each other on the floor before he raises his hand up towards the stack lauching a Ki blast in there direction. In a flash the books are blown to pieces leaving a small pile of ash behind.

"Now since that has been taken care of where is that box?"

Taking his eyes off the ground Gohan looks back around the room before he spots a purple box in the corner.

"There you are!"

Opening the box he finds the One star, Three star, Four star, and the Seven Star dragon balls.

"Gohan? Gohan? This is Dende. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and Clear!"

"When all the Dragon Balls are gathered please take them to the lookout. Once you have arrived come see me immediately. King Kai wants to see you and Vegeta."

"What for? Why does he want to see me and Vegeta?"

"He didn't. Say all that he told me was to bring you the two of you to King Yamma. He will meet you once you are there."

"Consider it done"

Grabbing a hold of the box off of the ground Gohan exits the room before he starts to walk back through the house. Once he has walked outside of the home he is met by Vegeta on the outside.

" What took you so long!"

"King Kai told Dende to take us to King Yamma. So lets go to the Lookout and see what he wants. How did you get the Dragon Balls so fast?"

"Well it helps when you have a overgrown talking dog and a small girl with a sword taking orders from a guy one meter tall who calls himself Emperor Pilaf. The fool had the intention of taking over the world using the Dragon Balls. He was gracious to hand over the two Dragon Balls he had in his possession!"

"Emperor Pilaf! Another being who Goku didn't finish the job against because he thought he could become good! But 20 years later Emperor Pilaf is still trying to take over the world. He is a fool!"

"Gohan let it go! Kakarot was a idiot who gave mercy to the wrong people."

Reaching into his bag Vegeta retrieves the three Dragon Balls in his possession before he puts the three dragon balls in the purple box in Gohan's hands.

"We have a mission to fulfill!"

"Your right. Lets go to the lookout."

Lifting off of the ground Gohan and Vegeta blast off into the air heading in the direction of the Lookout.

* * *

 **(The Lookout, 6:30pm)**

At the lookout as the two guardians of the Earth wait for the saiyan's arrival Piccolo is meditating in the corner while Dende is pacing back and fourth across the platform. In the distance Mr. Pop is watering plants humming a tune.

Opening up his eyes Piccolo looks over towards Dende before he lets out a small growl.

"You know, I do appreciate what Gohan and Vegeta are doing here but can you need to calm down Dende. It's starting to get on my nerves seeing you so nervous."

"I know, I know, I know. I am going to sit down right here and wait."

As Dende sits down for the next 20 minutes he waits patiently before all of a sudden Gohan and Vegeta appear over the Lookout before they land right in front of Him. Dende watches as Gohan walks up towards Piccolo with the purple box in his hands.

"What does King Kai want with us?"

Gohan places the box of Dragon Balls down near Piccolo's feet before he walks back over to stand next to Dende.

"I have no clue. Just take my hand and I shall take you both to him."

Reaching out with his hands Dende grabs a hold firm hold of Gohan's and Vegeta's hands before they teleport off of the Lookout in a flash.

* * *

 **(King Yamma Palace, 6:45 PM)**

Next to a giant desk King Kai waits patiently for the two saiyans to arrive. As he looks up he sees a giant in front of him behind the massive desk before he starts to tap one foot continuously onto the ground. Clenching his mouth shut suddenly in a flash Dende appears right in front of him with Gohan to his left and Vegeta to his right.

"About time you two showed up."

Letting go of their hands Dende teleports back to Earth to speak with Piccolo while King Kai starts to make his way over to talk with Gohan and Vegeta. King Kai stops in his tracks as he sees Vegeta taking a step forward.

"Well it would have been easier to begin with if we had all the Dragon Balls gathered before we started this blasted mission!"

Gohan takes a step forward to stand next to Vegeta.

"What did you call us here for here anyway King Kai?"

"I asked for you to come here so that you can talk with the Saiyans. If you feel like they have been rehabilitatitated Gohnan, I will authorize you to revive the Saiyan race."

"I love the idea King Kai. That way we can see if they are truly ready to be a people again. A elite race who fight for justice."

"And it is also a way for the saiyan people to meet there future Supreme General."

"Before we go let me give you two a little present."

Seeing the confused look on their faces King Kai closes both his hands into fists before he moves them around in a circle in the air. As he finishes circling his hands he opens his hands quickly pointing a finger at them at before a flash hits them both.

Feeling something in back of them both of the saiyans turn to find their tails have been grow back to their bodies to full length. Vegeta looks back towards King Kai with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks! Now the saiyans will surely accept us! Now that we have are tails back!"

"Well then just grab my hand and I will take you both to their location."

Reaching over Gohan and Vegeta grab a hold of King Kai's hands before they are transported to HIFL in a flash.

* * *

 **(HIFL, 7:00pm)**

HIFL is a place that looks like a interior of a volcano red water all over the place in the middle of it is a lake filled with blood and sulfur and lava there rest the worst of the worst the place is guarded by ogres and a vampire named Spike the Devilman. Sould a inhabitant attempt to take over HIFL they are sent down to the lake in the center of the landscape by Spike the Devilman

In the very edge of HIFL what is deemed the entrance of HIFL is where King Kai, Gohan, and Vegeta have arrived. After each glance around the area in front of them the trio starts to walk forward into the land. Taking the lead in front of the older fighters Gohan's eyes widen at what he sees in front of him.

"Wow this place looks like a giant volcano."

"Thanks for stating the obvious!"

As they continue to walk forward a pair of ogres walk towards them before they stop in front of King Kai.

"Goz, Mez take these two over to where the saiyans are. Gohan when you are done here use Instant Transmission technique i showed to you to get back to the entrance. I will be waiting here at the entrance for the two of you to return."

"Got it."

"Alright King Kai. This shouldn't take too long."

Giving a King Kai a nod Goz looks over towards the two saiyans in front of him.

"Gohan. Vegeta. Follow me. They are only 9 kilometers north from our location."

Taking the lead Goz starts to lead the Gohan and Vegeta deep into the landscape.

* * *

 **(**Nine Kilometers later*** 7:15 PM)**

Goz comes to a stop before he points a finger up towards a small hill a few feet away from Gohan and Vegeta.

"Here we are. They are just over the hill."

"King Vegeta! King Vegeta!"

A tall but slender saiyan with brown hair named Zorn yells out over towards a bearded saiyan sitting on top of the hill.

"Silence Zorn! My son has finally come! He is just over the hill! I see him!"

Running down the hill with Gohan following close behind Vegeta looks over to his father with a small smirk.

"Well father it seems you are still here. I never thought i would ever see you again. The only difference is that you are dead while I am still alive."

"Son? Why are you here if you are still alive then?"

"Myself and this valuable saiyan next to me have a plan that will bring you and the entire sayian race back. We can revive our planet as well father."

"Vegeta my son. If you can bring us all back to life then we must not ever allow our selves to ever follow another tyrant again like Frieza. We don't want to end up back here ever again. Let us be defenders of this universe. Not conquerers that so many of us have deemed us as. If you are successful in this mission you my son will be King of the saiyan race with me by your side as your Elder."

Taking a step forward Gohan gives King Vegeta a small nod.

"Okay. Now that we see you are well with the idea, i really don't blame you for wanting to get out of here. It is torture being here. Your majesty can you tell me where i can find Bardock, Gine, and Raditz?"

"I know this place is torture brave saiyan warrior. I watched all your battles from here with Bardock, and Gine. They are very proud of you and your achievements. If you walk that way in my camp, you should see them."

Giving him a nod Gohan leaves Vegeta's side to walk in the direction King Vegeta was pointing in. In the distance Gohan spots a Goku look alike before he starts to run towards him. Getting a few feet away Gohan stops in his tracks as he sees the man looking at him with a saiyan woman next to his side.

"Are you Bardock?"

"I am Gohan, this is your Grandmother Gine."

"How do you know that I am Gohan?"

"Because I was able to see your battles. I have watched you ever since you have been born. I am very proud of you"

Taking a step forward Gine looks over to Gohan with concerned eyes.

"But why are you here when you are alive?"

"I came here to talk to you. I am going to make a wish using the Earth's Dragon Balls to revive our race and planet. King Kai felt that you should know this information but you need to know this. When you are wished back Kakarot will not be wished back with you. The two of you will be my mother and father understand?"

"We do."

After talking with Bardock, Gine, and Raditz for a few minutes Gohan walks back over towards Vegeta when King Vegeta makes an announcement to everyone in the area that the saiyan race will be revived in 5 days. Seeing Vegeta giving him a nod Gohan grabs a hold of Vegeta's hand before he teleoports them back to the entrance using Instant transmission technique.

"So how did it go?"

"I think they are fully rehabilitated and ready to be revived."

"Alright then. I am going to allow Shenron to be under my power for when you summon him with the Dragon Balls. It will allow you to make that wish. Now back to Kami's lookout you go!"

With that King Kai snapped his fingers as the trio is immediately transported back to Kami's Lookout. After retrieving the balls from Piccolo the two sayians leave the Lookout heading back to Capsule Corp

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Thanks for reading and remember that this is my first story and note that all reviews are appreciated thank you.**


End file.
